Our Tragedy
by Valentinexxx
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ia berharap dia masih memiliki waktu untuk mengatakannya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Ia tidak bernyawa lagi bahkan sebelum kalimat itu sempat terucap. "Aku juga mencintaimu, 40 hari lagi aku akan menyusulmu". ONESHOOT. WARNING! Gore, Horror, Rate M. (Naruto - Hinata). Special for #NHTD8 - 2017. #FreePrompt - Darah


••

 **Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day 8 – 2017**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Naruto – Hinata)**

•

 **Warning!**

Gore, Horror.

Rate **M**

•

"Hinata kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam tapi belum pulang juga"

Hikari mondar mandir di teras rumah. Sementara Hiashi sang suami duduk di kursi melihat kelakuan istrinya.

"Tenanglah Hikari, Hinata akan segera pulang" Hiashi mencoba menenangkan, namun tak menampik bahwa ia juga sama cemasnya.

"Bukan begitu Hiashi, kita baru pindah di sini, Hinata pasti tidak tahu tempat-tempat di sekitar sini, aku takut ia tersesat lalu diculik orang"

Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Hiashi tersenyum geli. "Hey tenanglah, ini desa kecil, mana mungkin ada penculik"

"Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku? Aku khawa-"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku pulang"

Suara gadis remaja membuat Hiashi dan Hikari menoleh. Mereka mendapati anak gadisnya sudah di depan rumah. Hikari segera menghambur memeluk putrinya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Hikari masih memeluk Hinata erat.

"Ibumu khawatir kau diculik orang" ucap Hiashi.

"Kaa-san ada-ada saja, mana ada penculik di sini" sahut Hinata sembari melepas rangkulan ibunya.

"Kau dengar itu kan Hikari, mana ada penculik di sekitar sini" bisik keras Hiashi pada istrinya yang akhirnya dihadiahi sikutan ringan di lengannya.

"Tapi kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang Hinata? Kau membuat kami khawatir"

"Tadi aku keliling desa, tapi aku lupa jalan pulang, tehehe. Tapi untung ada Naruto-kun yang mengantarku pulang"

"Huh? Naruto? Siapa?"

"Ehm"

Suara deheman mengalihkan pandangan mereka bertiga. Pria muda berambut pirang dengan tiga guratan di masing-masing pipi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang keluarga ini.

"Oh ya ampun kami tidak melihatmu, Nak. Apa kau yang mengantarkan Hinata? Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, di mana kau tinggal? Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini? Kenalkan namaku Hikari, dan ini suamiku Hiashi, kami orang tua Hinata" ucap Hikari beruntutan.

"Err- namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Ba-san, Ji-san. Aku menemukan Hinata di ladang dekat hutan saat aku baru pulang dari mencari kayu"

Naruto menunjuk potongan-potongan kayu terikat yang diletakkan di pinggir jalan depan rumah Hinata.

"Kau sering mencari kayu bakar? Ah mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa meminta bantuanmu memotong kayu di belakang rumah kami, kami baru pindah dan aku belum sempat membeli perabotan untuk memotong kayu" kata Hiashi.

"Tak masalah Ji-san, jika butuh bantuan panggil saja aku. Rumahku di sebelah sana"

Naruto menunjuk sebuah rumah kayu sederhana di samping kanan yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari rumah Hinata. Hanya terbatasi jalan setapak kecil dan rerimbunan semak belukar serta pohon cemara. Rumah itu terlihat remang-remang karena lampunya belum dinyalakan, hanya dua obor yang menyala di tiang depan rumah.

"Ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Ba-san, Ji-san" pamit Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Naruto" kata Hikari sebelum Naruto berbalik.

"Tentu Ba-san, kita tetangga, jadi jangan sungkan" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun". Suara Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Etoo… em… terima kasih"

Hinata memilin-milin bajunya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pekat. Ia gugup sekali jika menatap pemuda itu.

"Lain kali jangan sampai tersesat lagi ya, Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Hinata terpaku sejenak kala melihat senyuman itu sebelum akhirnya menunduk lagi. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati kayu-kayunya yang ia letakkan di pinggir jalan dan memanggulnya lagi, tangan kirinya memegang kapak yang ia biasa gunakan untuk membelah kayu di hutan. Ia berjalan pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

•

Hinata tak bisa tidur. Tersenyum sendiri sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Tiap kali mencoba tidur, ia terbayang senyuman pemuda itu. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dari sini ia bisa melihat rumah Naruto. Pemuda yang menolongnya.

Sore tadi Hinata hanya berniat berkeliling desa. Sebelumnya ia dan ayah ibunya tinggal di kota. Namun karena ingin mencoba suasana baru, mereka pindah ke desa kecil di pinggiran Konoha. Ini juga karena permintaan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata bersikeras tak ingin memberitahu apa alasan ia ingin pindah, namun teman-teman Hinata mengadu pada ayahnya bahwa sebenarnya di sekolah Hinata selalu dibully senior. Tentu Hiashi marah. Jika bukan karena Hinata, ia ingin sekali melabrak pihak sekolah.

Hinata cukup nyaman tinggal di desa ini, tanpa ragu berjalan menyusuri jalan sepanjang penggalan sawah hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah tersesat. Ditengah kebingungan mencari jalan pulang itulah ia bertemu Naruto. Pria yang menolongnya.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Hinata melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya ada pepohonan sejauh mata memandang. Sepertinya ia tersesat. Melihat jam tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore. Matahari pun sudah tak nampak.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara semak-semak yang bergerak. Sungguh ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Rasa takut menyergap membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Ia menggigiti kuku-kukunya saking paniknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata nyaris jantungan saat mendengar suara berat di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, seorang pemuda yang mungkin berusia 20 tahunan berkaos lusuh tengah memikul kayu bakar. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kapak berukuran sedang. Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan was-was. Melihat gelagat Hinata, pemuda itu pun tersenyum.

"Jangan takut, aku baru saja pulang dari hutan, mengambil kayu". Pemuda itu menunjukkan potongan-potongan kayu di pundaknya. "Apa kau tersesat?" lanjutnya. Namun Hinata masih terdiam tak merespon.

"Sekarang aku mau kembali ke desa, apa kau juga ingin kesana? Aku bisa mengantarmu". Tawarnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Hinata mengikuti langkah pemuda dari belakang karena melewati penggalan sawah yang sempit. Saat sudah tiba di sebuah jalan setapak yang lebih lebar, Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan menyamai langkah pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ano… Si-siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Oh kita belum berkenalan, panggil saja aku Naruto" jawab Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-san, sudah mau mengantarku pulang, aku takut sekali tadi tidak bisa pulang dan hari semakin gelap".

"Hey jangan memanggilku dengan formal begitu, Naruto saja, omong-omong siapa namamu?"

"Uh baiklah Naruto-kun, namaku Hinata"

"Yosh Hinata, apa kau ingat ke mana arah rumahmu setelah belokan ini?"

Mereka ternyata sudah tiba di sebuah jalan yang bercabang-cabang. Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan mana yang tadi ia lewati saat kemari.

"Ah sepertinya lewat sana". Hinata berujar riang menunjuk sebuah jalan yang di sisi-sisinya penuh semak.

"Wah rumahku juga lewat situ, jangan-jangan kita tetangga" kelakar Naruto. Hinata tertawa renyah. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa cepat akrab dengan pria. Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu.

"Naruto-kun, apa kayu-kayu itu tidak berat?"

Hinata mengutuk dirinya yang entah kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Ahaha aku sudah biasa melakukannya, jadi tidak terlalu berat"

Hinata tak menyangka pria itu menanggapi pertanyaan bodohnya. Selama perjalanan mereka terus mengobrol banyak hal, dari situ Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tinggal sendirian, itulah sebabnya ia bekerja keras demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Naruto sehari-hari hanya bekerja di ladang, terkadang mencari kayu di hutan untuk dijual lagi. Hinata kagum dengan sifat dan semangat Naruto. Dia tetap berjuang walau sendirian. Dibandingkan dirinya, Hinata masih cukup beruntung. Ia masih memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya, namun ia tidak bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri dan hanya memilih melarikan diri. Merepotkan ayah ibunya karena ia mendesak ingin pindah hanya karena pembullian yang ia terima di sekolah. Tapi bolehkah ia bersyukur sekarang? Jika ia tidak pindah kemari, ia takkan mengenal Naruto 'kan?

"Ah itu rumahku, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menunjuk rumah minimalis bercat putih. Tidak terlalu mewah, namun memiliki halaman yang luas dan asri.

"Hee, ternyata benar kita bertetangga" ucap Naruto.

Hinata tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan langsung menariknya memasuki halaman rumah setelah Naruto meletakkan kayu-kayunya.

•••

Matahari sudah meninggi, Hinata terbangun karena suara berisik dari belakang rumah. Seperti suara kayu-kayu terbelah. Segera ia bangkit dari kasur dan menemui ibunya di dapur.

"Ohayo Hinata, kau bangun terlambat pagi ini" sapa Hikari saat melihat putrinya yang masih memakai piyama dengan kondisi masih acak-acakan.

"Ohayo Kaa-san, hehe tadi malam aku susah tidur jadi aku kesiangan" jawab Hinata sembari mencium pipi sang ibu.

Hikari menyodorkan roti bakar cokelat di meja makan yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san" ucap Hinata riang, Hikari hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan mencuci piring.

"Kaa-san, apa yang dilakukan Tou-san di belakang?" Tanya Hinata di sela-sela makannya.

"Oh itu ayahmu meminta bantuan Naruto membelah kayu" jawab ibunya. "Setelah sarapan bisakah kau antarkan kopi ini pada mereka, Hinata?" lanjutnya.

"Uhm, tentu Kaa-san". Hinata dengan sigap menelan potongan roti terakhirnya, kemudian merapikan baju serta rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur. Ia tidak ingin terlihat jelek di depan Naruto. Hikari yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangan pada nampan yang ia bawa. Lagi-lagi ia gugup. Dari pintu belakang yang terbuka ia bisa melihat Naruto mengayunkan kapak membelah kayu-kayu menjadi potongan yang kecil-kecil agar lebih mudah digunakan. Hinata menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang selalu hadir tiap kali ia melihat Naruto.

"O-ohayo Tou-san, Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi itu di meja kecil yang ada di belakang rumah.

"Ohayo Hinata" balas Naruto.

"Jika kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat dulu Naruto, Hinata membawakan minum" ucap Hiashi.

"Baiklah Hiashi Ji-san". Naruto mengusap peluh di dahinya kemudian ikut duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di samping Hiashi. Hinata dengan sigap menyodorkan secangkir kopi pada Naruto. Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih. Hiashi yang melihat itu pun melongo. Pasalnya sikap Hinata kali ini 'tidak biasa'. Dulu Hinata memiliki sahabat pria yang bernama Kiba dan Shino, namun putrinya ini tidak pernah bersikap maupun tersenyum seperti halnya saat melihat Naruto.

'Ah benar-benar masa muda'. Batin Hiashi.

"Ka-kalau begitu Hinata masuk dulu"

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju pintu belakang. Ia bersandar di balik pintu dan memeluk nampan di dadanya dengan erat.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang tadi kulakukan? Aku malu sekali" lirihnya. Dentuman di dadanya kian menjadi-jadi.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Naruto dan Hinata semakin akrab. Tiap pagi Hinata sering mengantar sarapan ke rumahnya. Dengan alasan tetangga dekat, Hinata selalu mengunjungi rumah Naruto, bahkan terkadang Hinata ikut menemani Naruto ke hutan mencari kayu di hari libur sekolah. Orang tua Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena mereka sudah percaya Naruto bisa menjaga Hinata.

Hari ini Hinata menemani Naruto ke hutan. Berjalan beriringan seperti saat perjumpaan pertama mereka di tempat yang sama. Ketika Naruto mulai bekerja, Hinata akan duduk dan melihat bagaimana Naruto membelah kayu-kayu itu. Otot-otot lengan yang terlihat kokoh, mengayun keras memotong bongkahan kayu besar hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Peluh membasahi pelipis dan mengalir ke dagu. Semua itu cukup membuat Hinata merona.

Setelah menjelang sore, mereka berdua pun pulang. Naruto yang membawa kayu-kayunya dan Hinata membawa keranjang sisa bekal tadi siang.

"Kau tidak harus ikut denganku ke hutan, Hinata" kata Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Eh kenapa? Hanya sesekali saja, Naruto-kun".

"Kau tahu, kudengar di desa sebelah, seorang gadis remaja menghilang". Naruto menatap Hinata serius.

"Ap-apa penculik?".

"Bukan". Naruto menggeleng. Mereka masih berjalan. "Tapi pembunuh", lanjutnya.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun merasa ngeri. Ia langsung menoleh pada Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Seseorang menemukan baju yang terakhir dipakai gadis itu sebelum dia menghilang. Bajunya ditemukan di pinggir rawa, berlumuran darah, namun mereka tak menemukan mayatnya".

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia tak menyangka di desa ada kejadian semacam ini.

"Ne, Hinata, apa kau tak takut padaku?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu? Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto-kun. Kau orang baik, mana mungkin aku takut padamu" jawab Hinata jujur.

"Begitukah?" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

"Uhm! Tentu saja". Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto sebelum kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. Tak sedikitpun menyadari bahwa Naruto melirik padanya dengan tersenyum aneh.

.

.

Di malam yang dingin, Naruto menenteng kapaknya menuju belakang rumah. Terdapat sungai kecil di sana. Di pinggir sungai terdapat batu balok yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengasah kapak.

Naruto membasahi besi kapaknya dengan air sungai, kemudian mengasahnya di permukaan batu. Suara gesekan yang tercipta menjadi pengiring suara angin dan hewan-hewan malam.

Setelah dirasa kapaknya sudah tajam, Naruto mendekatkan besi kapak itu ke wajahnya. Diusapnya besi itu pelan.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, karena yang kemarin membuat kapakku sedikit tumpul jadi aku mengasahnya lagi, bukankah ini sudah cukup tajam?"

 _ **Sementara itu,**_

 _'Tiap ada kesempatan, aku selalu melihatmu. Aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu. Menyisip ke sela-sela aktifitas harianmu. Apa kau merasa terganggu? Kuharap tidak begitu._

 _Pertanyaan yang sama selalu memenuhi kepalaku. Mengapa aku tak mampu menata detak jantungku ketika berada di dekatmu, bahkan ketika aku hanya melihatmu dari jauh._

 _Hai Hati, apa kau sudah jatuh?_

 _Kurasa ia. Kami baru kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun aku begitu menyukainya. Terutama senyumannya. Uzumaki Naruto, apa aku jatuh cinta padamu?'_

Pena hitam yang ia pegang bergerak-gerak seiring tulisan yang buat di atas sebuah buku diary. Terkadang berhenti sejenak yang menoleh ke arah jendela. Lebih tepatnya ke arah rumah pria pirang yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya.

 _'Aku harap aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya padamu suatu hari nanti'_

Hinata menutup bukunya. Ia sudah punya banyak rencana yang ia susun di kepalanya sampai membuatnya pening. Ia beranjak ke atas tempat tidur bersiap mengarungi mimpi.

•

"Kaa-san, jatuh cinta itu, rasanya seperti apa?"

Hikari yang sedang merajut itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya, tidak biasanya putrinya bertanya hal yang menyangkut perasaan.

"Rasanya jantungmu berdebar bila kau melihatnya, dari dekat maupun jauh. Kau selalu ingin melihatnya. Melihatnya tersenyum saja membuatmu berbunga-bunga. Jadi, katakan apakah putri Kaa-san yang manis ini sedang jatuh cinta, hm?" goda Hikari.

"Eh? Aku ti-tidak-, ja-jangan menggodaku Kaa-san" Hinata setengah mati mengelak dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Hikari hanya tertawa melihat wajah malu-malu anaknya.

"Usiamu sudah 16 tahun 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap ibunya bingung, kemudian mengangguk.

"Di usiamu itu, wajar kalau kau mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis, Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengerti, kami tidak akan mengekangmu untuk mencintai siapapun. Jika dia juga mencintaimu, kau akan merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia, percayalah".

Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya. Jika memang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu, berarti benar, ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi apakah pria itu juga mencintainya?

"Tapi Kaa-san, bagaimana kita bisa tahu jika orang itu mencintai kita atau tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Segala kebaikan yang dilakukan orang itu pada kita tidak berarti dia menyukai kita, satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya hanya dengan-" Hikari menjeda kalimatnya dan tersenyum sembari meneruskan rajutannya. "Dengan menanyakan langsung" lanjutnya.

Hinata terperangah, wajahnya kian memerah. Apa ia harus menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto? Itu berarti dia harus mengatakan perasaannya juga 'kan? Dengan kata lain, ia harus menyatakan cinta! Oh ia tak bisa membayangkannya. Segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Menghiraukan kikikan tawa sang ibu di ruang tengah.

Naruto memperhatikan rumah Hinata dari jendela rumahnya sejak tadi. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah berseragam sekolah bersiap berangkat. Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Mulai saat Hinata berpamitan pada ibu dan ayahnya sampai siluet Hinata yang tak terlihat tertelan belokan jalan. Genggaman Naruto pada kapaknya pun mengerat.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata bersiap ke rumah Naruto. Setelah selama ini ia selalu memikirkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu. Ia tidak ragu lagi. Hinata tampak cantik dengan baju terusan berwarna lavender lembut sewarna mata bulannya.

Ketika ia tiba di rumah Naruto, pintunya masih terkunci. Hinata juga tak melihat tumpukan kayu yang biasanya tergeletak di depan rumah bila Naruto pulang.

"Mungkin dia masih di ladang". Pikirnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju areal persawahan di mana ia sering menemukan Naruto di sana. Namun setelah beberapa saat berkeliling, ia masih belum menemukan Naruto.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya. Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat kehadiran orang yang sejak tadi ia cari.

"Kebetulan melihatmu di sini, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" kata Naruto.

"Eh?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut, ternyata Naruto juga mencarinya. Ah mungkin ia bisa menunda dulu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan masuk ke hutan dan berhenti di tempat yang biasa dijadikan Naruto untuk membelah kayu. Namun ada yang berbeda, sekarang terdapat rumah gubuk kecil di sana.

"Lihat, aku membuat rumah-rumahan di sini. Masuklah dan katakan padaku bagaimana pendapatmu".

Hinata tanpa curiga masuk ke dalam gubuk diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Dindingnya tersusun dari kayu-kayu dan atapnya dari rumbia. Terdapat kursi panjang yang terbuat dari bambu di dalamnya.

"Di sini nyaman sekali, Naruto-kun. Kita bisa istirahat di sini ketika kita mencari kayu". Celoteh Hinata. Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan.

Hinata melihat-lihat sisi gubuk, kemudian terhenti. Ia menunduk di depan Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, sebenarnya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu".

"Hm? Apa itu?"

Hinata lalu menoleh ke samping, tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku-" Hinata berujar gugup. Kenapa terasa sulit untuk sekedar mengatakannya. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hey Hinata" sela Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata pun menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Namun detik berikutnya mata Hinata membulat kala melihat Naruto mengayunkan sebilah kapak ke arahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun a-apa yang-"

Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia takut. Tanpa buang waktu ia segera berlari keluar gubuk. Hinata terus berlari masuk jauh ke dalam hutan. Jantungnya berdentum keras karena takut. Ia tidak pernah mengira Naruto yang ia kenal baik mencoba melukainya. Ketika merasa sudah cukup jauh, ia pun berhenti dan bersandar di sebuah pohon. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dia bersyukur Naruto tidak mengejarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sial dia justru berlari terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan. Kalau begini ia akan tersesat lagi.

Tidak adakah seseorang yang lewat? Ia ingin pulang.

.

.

 _ **Tak tak tak.**_

Naruto masih mengayunkan kapaknya. Kapak yang tadinya bersih kini berlumuran darah. Mayat di depannya sudah ia potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Baju lavender sudah tercabik berubah menjadi warna merah karena darah.

Naruto mengambil karung yang sudah ia siapkan di gubuk. Ia memasukkan potongan-potongan mayat itu ke dalamnya. Naruto mengangkat bangku bambu dan memindahkannya. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah tutup besi di sudut ruangan gubuk yang tadi tertutupi bangku itu. Terdapat lubang berdiameter 40 sentimeter di bawahnya. Ia memasukkan karung berisi mayat itu ke dalam dan menutupnya, kemudian memindahkan bangku itu kembali ke tempat semula.

Naruto melihat sisa-sisa darah di tanah dan kapaknya. Ia menutup sisa darah itu dengan menabur tanah kering. Ia memasukkan kapaknya yang masih berlumuran darah itu ke dalam karung kecil. Ia membawa kapak itu pulang. Meninggalkan mayat itu di dalam gubuk. Ia akan mengurusnya besok.

Ketika tiba di depan rumah, ia mendapati Hiashi dan Hikari melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Naruto, apa kau tadi bertemu Hinata? Hinata belum pulang sampai sekarang" kata Hikari cemas.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi di ladang, tapi dia langsung pergi" jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau melihat kemana ia pergi setelah itu?" tanya Hiashi.

Naruto memandang kedua orang di depannya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak tahu". Kemudian ia berlalu menuju rumahnya.

Hiashi dan Hikari tentu kaget dengan respon Naruto. Entah mengapa mereka merasa takut dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Esoknya pasangan suami istri itu memanggil polisi untuk mencari keberadaan putri mereka. Beberapa polisi menyisir lokasi yang diduga menjadi tempat di mana Hinata menghilang, sementara yang lain bertanya pada beberapa saksi yang mungkin melihat Hinata sebelum menghilang.

"Apa Hinata itu berambut gelap dan memakai baju ungu lavender?" tanya seorang wanita tua yang tengah beristirahat di ladang ketika polisi menghampirinya menanyakan kesaksiannya.

"Iya Baa-san, orang tua Hinata bilang ketika putrinya menghilang, dia mengenakan baju lavender, apa Baa-san melihatnya di sekitar sini?" tanya ketua polisi bername-tag Shikaku itu.

"Kemarin sore aku melihatnya di ujung jalan sana, kemudian masuk ke dalam hutan bersama pria pirang, ia sering mencari kayu di hutan, namanya Naruto". Jawabnya.

Dari situlah polisi sedikit menemukan titik terang. Hanya pria bernama Naruto yang mungkin menjadi saksi kunci atas menghilangnya Hinata.

Ketika pulang, Naruto melihat beberapa polisi di rumahnya. Ia meletakkan cangkul yang ia bawa saat ke hutan tadi di teras rumah.

"Saudara Naruto, bisakah kami masuk dan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu?" tanya seorang yang seperti ketua polisi itu. Ia melihat sekitarnya, ada ibu Hinata yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan suaminya.

Naruto pun mengangguk menyetujui. Polisi itu duduk di kursi tamu rumah Naruto. Sementara polisi lain menggeledah sudut-sudut rumah. Naruto memicing tajam melihat polisi-polisi itu.

"Jadi, kau baru pulang dari hutan?" tanya Shikaku membuka pembicaraan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Biasanya kau membawa kapak ke hutan untuk mencari kayu, tapi sepertiya tadi aku melihat kau membawa cangkul, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto dingin.

"Kudengar, kau dan Hinata masuk ke hutan kemarin, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

Kali ini Naruto sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia mencoba tenang.

"Aku hanya mengantarnya ke hutan, dan dia langsung pergi, aku tidak tahu ke ma-"

"Komandan! Kami menemukan ini" seorang anak buah menyela perkataan Naruto. Ia membawa sebuah karung yang ia dapat dari dapur rumah Naruto.

Naruto melotot. Shikaku membuka karung yang ditemukan anak buahnya itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kapak berlumuran darah yang sudah mulai mengering.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tanyanya.

.

Hikari dan Hiashi bangkit dari duduk kala melihat Naruto ditarik keluar oleh polisi dengan kondisi tangan di borgol.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto ditangkap?" tanya Hiashi.

"Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi Naruto telah mengakuinya, ia yang sudah membunuh putri Anda" kata Shikaku. "Kami juga menemukan barang bukti" lanjutnya.

Hikari menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air matanya tumpah. Hiashi menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa itu benar, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto diam tak menjawab dan hanya memandang kosong ke bawah.

"Jawab aku sialan!" Hiashi yang tersulut emosi itupun menarik kerah kaos Naruto. Membuatnya mendongak dan saling menatap. Hiashi menatapnya dengan sorot marah, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang kosong. Beberapa polisi mencoba menenangkan.

Tak mendapat respon, Hiashi melepas kasar cengkramannya pada kaos Naruto. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Tiba-tiba Hikari menyentuh pundak Hiashi, memintanya tenang. Hikari menatap Naruto penuh kecewa.

"Naruto, apa itu benar? Apa kau telah membunuh putriku?"

Naruto masih tak merespon.

"Hinata adalah anak kami satu-satunya, ia gadis yang polos dan baik. Aku sekarat jika kehilangannya".

"Terakhir ia pernah bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, dari situ aku menyadari satu hal. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengatakannya padamu.. Dia sebenarnya.. hiks"

Hikari menangis tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Hinata mencintaimu" sambung Hiashi. Ayah Hinata. "Jika memang kemarin kau bertemu dengannya, sebenarnya hari itu dia ingin menyatakan cinta padamu" lanjutnya.

"Kami menemukan diary di kamar Hinata. Semua yang ia tulis selalu tentangmu".

"Aku tidak mencintainya" ucap Naruto datar.

"Brengsek!"

 _ **Bugh.**_

Hiashi meninju rahang Naruto hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Polisi berusaha memegangi Hiashi yang mulai mengamuk.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang perasaanmu! Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan anakku!" murka Hiashi.

"Tuan Hiashi tenanglah" Shikaku berusaha memegangi Hiashi yang masih mengamuk. "Kami akan memproses kasus ini".

"Pastikan anak ini membusuk di penjara!"

Naruto digiring menuju mobil polisi. Para tetangga berkumpul di sekitar rumah Naruto ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

...

"Kami baru mendapat informasi dari pihak rumah sakit, sebenarnya Naruto memiliki gangguan kejiwaan, bukan gila, hanya lebih condong ke sifat psycho. Semua itu berawal setelah kematian orang tuanya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia bilang orang tuanya tewas di depan matanya karena tabrak lari. Ia sempat melihat pengendara mobil itu adalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis SMA. Sejak saat itu ia menjadi aneh dan berambisi untuk membunuh gadis-gadis muda. Mungkin dia berfikir begitu karena orang tuanya juga meninggal karena gadis muda dan berniat membalas dendam. Dia juga mengaku telah membunuh gadis di desa sebelah beberapa waktu lalu sebelum kasus Hinata terjadi".

Shikaku mengunjungi rumah orang tua Hinata memberitahukan hasil yang ia dapat pemeriksaan terhadap Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

Ibu Hinata hanya menangis bila teringat putrinya.

"Naruto mengaku ia membunuh Hinata di gubuk buatannya di dalam hutan, tapi ketika kami ke sana, kami tidak melihat mayatnya. Kemungkinan Naruto sudah memindahkan atau menguburnya jauh ke dalam hutan. Tapi ia bersikeras tak memberitahu kami. Kami sudah menyisir ke dalam hutan namun tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa jadi petunjuk" lanjutnya.

"Kami, sudah mengikhlaskan Hinata. Asal pelakunya sudah tertangkap. Hinata anak yang baik, Tuhan mengambilnya terlebih dulu daripada kami, aku hanya masih tidak menyangka Naruto-lah yang membunuh anak kami" kata Hiashi pelan.

"Saya turut berduka cita, kami pastikan Naruto akan menghabiskan masa hidupnya di penjara" ucap Shikaku.

 _Dddrtt_.

Ponsel Shikaku bergetar.

"Halo"

"..."

"Apa?! Baiklah aku segera ke sana".

Shikaku menutup telepon dan memandang kedua orang di depannya.

"Naruto bunuh diri" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hikari. Ia dan suaminya tentu terkejut.

"Merampas pistol sipir penjara dan menembak dirinya sendiri". Jawab Shikaku.

...

..

.

 **Omake**

Hinata masih meringkuk di dalam hutan. Ini sudah hari ke-39 sejak ia berlari menghindari Naruto. Ia mengamati tangannya yang memucat dan... transparan.

Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak lapar maupun haus. Ia hanya merasa, sudah mati. Apa benar ia sudah mati? Tapi apa yang membuatnya mati? Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi setelah sekian lama.

Ia tidak tahu jalan pulang. Selain itu ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya. Ia belum sempat menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Ia menangis sendirian di dalam hutan tiap mengingat itu.

"Hei hei, apa kau mendengar suara gadis menangis?"

"Ya aku mendengarnya, ayo kita bergegas, ini sudah hampir malam"

Dua orang pemburu yang melintas di dalam hutan itu bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduk meremang mengingat cerita warga desa yang pernah mereka dengar. Bahwa jika sudah memasuki waktu senja menjelang malam, di dalam hutan sekitar sini akan terdengar suara gadis menangis. Dan itu sudah terjadi sejak lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu.

Tepat di hari ke-40 sebelum matahari terbit, Hinata membuka mata dan melihat sosok Naruto di depannya. Hinata sontak terkejut.

"Hinata" panggil pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Di tengah rasa terkejutnya terselip perasaan senang melihat pria yang ia cintai ada di depannya.

"Aku mencarimu. Apa kau tersesat lagi, Hinata?" kelakarnya.

Hinata tertawa. Ia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto di hutan ini.

"Kurasa begitu, bisa antarkan aku pulang?" jawab Hinata lucu.

Ketika ia beranjak menghampiri Naruto, tubuh transparannya semakin menghilang. Hinata terkejut karena ia tak bisa meraih Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Kurasa kali ini tidak bisa. Tapi tenang saja, 40 hari lagi aku akan menyusulmu" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" lirih Hinata. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang seiring tubuhnya yang juga menghilang.

Matahari di ufuk timur sudah mulai menampakkan kuasanya. Dengan semua sisa kesadaran yang ia punya, Hinata mendengar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan padanya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang bagai kabut.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Selamat Merayakan NaruHina Tragedy Day 8**

 **Salam : Valentinexxx**


End file.
